


The Girl

by ZenoObsessed



Category: Akatsuki no Yona
Genre: Gen, Horror, I tried to write a scary fic I’m sorry, I’m bad at this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/pseuds/ZenoObsessed
Summary: I’ve stayed up watching horror movies. Zeno tries to help out a little girl.





	The Girl

Zeno covered his ears as the screaming started. The child was clawing at the dirt and the skin on her legs. The villagers shook their head as if this was normal.  
“Who is she,” Zeno asked.  
The elder shook her head, “She’s Kari. One day she woke up and started acting like that. Poor girl lost both of her parents in a house fire. Grief drive her insane.”  
Zeno felt a different presence than grief. The child was pale and her eyes were rolled back in her head.  
Just screaming.  
This felt different. Dangerous.  
She stopped suddenly and looked over.  
Multiple voices came out when she spoke.  
“It’s the man who can’t join us,” the girl spoke.  
Zeno took a step back and gripped the strap on his bag. He felt his hands go cold. He was shaking.  
He had felt with malicious spirits before. During his time as a priest, he got a few of these. None that addressed him personally though.  
“What do you want,” Zeno asked.  
The girl seemed to think that question was funny, giggling she said, “To feel alive again.”  
Zeno huffed. Spirits like this are attracted to very negative emotions. This little girl was probably vulnerable. Zeno grabbed his medallion.  
“Please, let this child be. I can be your vessel for as long as you can stand it,” he whispered.  
“Promise,” the girl whispered.  
Zeno nodded, clutching his fists, he felt the cold travel from his hands to his core. He saw the little girl’s eyes clear and she was breathing easier.  
“Thank you.”  
And his whole world went black.

When he came to again he was on his back in he middle of a desert with no knowledge of what had happened or how much time had passed. All he knew is that he was covered in blood and very very hungry.


End file.
